Rivalités
by Electrical Nerd
Summary: Deux ans après la dernière bataille contre Ultimecia! Une nouvelle fille, une nouvelle aventure...


Note de l'auteur : La fic que voici provient du Québec, où nous n'avons pas (malheureusement ou heureusement, dépendamment de la qualité de la traduction) de jeux traduits en français. Je vous prie donc de me pardonner l'emploi des termes anglais, car ce sont les seuls que je connais. Je crois que le contexte sera toujours suffisamment clair pour que vous puissiez comprendre, et si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le-moi dans vos critiques. Toutes, d'ailleurs, sont appréciées! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas!  
  
CHAPITRE UN  
MUTATION  
  
Le nouveau Garden de Trabia se dressait dans ses propres décombres, pas tout à fait encore nettoyés deux ans après l'attaque qu'il avait subie. Des piles de rochers et de murs détruits obstruaient toujours la cour d'école dans laquelle marchait d'un pas décidé Aryan Lotus. Hache en main, elle allait en direction du tout nouveau centre d'entraînement, situé derrière ce qui constituait le c?ur du Garden.  
Elle marchait d'un pas vif, les mèches noires de ses cheveux s'entremêlant dans son dos. On disait rarement d'Aryan qu'elle était jolie : ses yeux vert foncé étaient beaucoup trop intimidants - on avait peine à soutenir son regard. Cependant, elle avait des traits réguliers et une bouche pleine, quoiqu'un peu trop large. En cette fin d'hiver, sa peau habituellement pâle paraissait blême, mais ce n'était nullement dû à la température. Aryan avait ce teint depuis les attaques perpétrées contre le Garden.  
Les quelques élèves qui, en cette heure matinale, étaient déjà prêts à affronter les monstres qui se cachaient dans l'environnement recréé du centre d'entraînement saluèrent Aryan avec effusion.  
  
« Salut, Aryan! Comment ça va? »  
  
« Contente d'être de retour, Aryan? »  
  
« Aryan, es-tu certaine d'être suffisamment en forme pour reprendre l'entraînement? »  
  
Pour toute réponse, Aryan soupesa sa hache dans sa main gauche, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Elle se sentait plus que prête. Après des mois d'inaction, elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes. Elle n'avait pas utilisé sa hache chérie - qu'elle avait baptisée Ain - depuis l'attaque, il y avait près de deux ans de cela. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait enragé en silence, pensant à toutes ces années de travail qui s'envolaient tandis que ses muscles de ramollissaient et qu'elle oubliait l'expérience qu'elle avait acquise au cours de nombreux combats. Aryan avait été autrefois l'élève la plus prometteuse, sans doute, de Trabia. Ses rêves et ses ambitions avaient été anéantis par ce qu'on appelait aujourd'hui la Deuxième Guerre des Sorcières.  
Aryan s'éloigna de la poignée d'élèves qui se battaient en groupe contre un immense T-Rexaur. Si on lui posait des questions, elle répondrait évidemment qu'elle s'éloignait pour ne pas être gênée par les autres. Toutefois, ce n'était pas la vérité. Aryan ne croyait plus autant en ses capacités qu'autrefois. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres étudiants du Garden soient témoins de sa faiblesse. Elle ne croyait sincèrement pas qu'elle était, aujourd'hui, de taille à affronter seule un T-Rexaur. Avant l'attaque, aucun problème. Aujourd'hui. c'était moins sûr.  
Aryan avait pratiquement été élevée dans le Garden de Trabia : elle y était entrée à l'âge de quatre ans. À cette époque, elle était bien sûr trop jeune pour y suivre des cours. Un groupe de SeeD, en mission dans les bois environnants Trabia, l'avait trouvée, seule et errant dans la neige. Ils l'avaient ramenée au Garden et l'avaient gardée là depuis. Dès qu'elle avait atteint l'âge requis, Aryan avait commencé à suivre des cours de préparation militaire. À seize ans, elle était prête à passer l'examen d'entrée des SeeD. Or, les examens ne se donnaient qu'à Balamb et les mutations étaient plus difficiles à obtenir que des plumes de chocobos verts! Juste au moment où Aryan avait été prête à muter, on avait attaqué Trabia. Aryan n'avait pas eu de chance. Elle s'était retrouvée dans le bâtiment au moment où les missiles s'étaient abattus sur celui-ci. Elle avait été heurté à la tête par quelque chose - elle ne savait toujours pas quoi - et avait sombré dans un long coma. Sa convalescence avait été longue et difficile. Elle était restée près d'un an au lit, puis avait peu à peu commencé à participer à la reconstruction du Garden. Et finalement, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Aryan avait eu la permission d'aller s'entraîner.  
Aryan monta quelques marches et se retrouva dans une clairière, d'où elle pourrait sélectionner ses ennemis. Elle commencerait avec quelque chose de facile - les Buels, par exemple, ne constituaient pas un grand danger et lui permettraient de remettre à neuf son stock de magie.  
Elle empoigna sa hache à deux mains et s'apprêta à aller au devant d'un Buel, lorsqu'une voix l'interpellant l'arrêta. Le Buel, peu agressif, disparut derrière un buisson. Aryan se retourna, mécontente. Qui osait intervenir dans son entraînement? Elle reconnut l'uniforme noir des SeeD, et vit que c'était Darie, son professeur. La jeune femme courut vers Aryan, qui l'observa d'un air neutre. Darie et elle étaient plutôt proches, pour autant qu'Aryan fut proche de qui que ce soit, mais elle ne trahirait pas sa curiosité. Darie devait apprendre que les nouvelles, quelles qu'elles fussent, passaient après son entraînement.  
  
« Devine quoi, Aryan! »  
  
Aryan détestait ces formules d'introduction qui ne servaient à rien. Elle ne perdait jamais son temps à jouer aux devinettes.  
  
« Nous avons reçu ordre de te muter, Aryan. »  
  
Enfin, songea Aryan. Même après qu'elle fût suffisamment remise pour reprendre l'étude là où elle l'avait laissée, elle n'avait pas pu obtenir de mutation puisque chaque élève de Trabia devait participer à la reconstruction.  
D'une voix toujours neutre, ne laissant rien paraître de son excitation, elle demanda :  
  
« Où? »  
  
Elle espérait que ce n'était pas à Galbadia. L'école avait du prestige, certes, mais tous les SeeD qui en graduaient devenaient automatiquement des soldats pour la république, chose qu'Aryan n'avait jamais voulue. Il n'y avait aucune issue, aucun débouché dans l'armée de Galbadia - sans compter que ces uniformes bleu royal étaient d'une laideur incroyable.  
  
« À Balamb. On viendra te chercher ce soir, alors sois sûre que tes bagages soient prêts. »  
  
« Ce soir? » demanda Aryan. C'était un délai extrêmement court pour faire ses adieux à l'endroit qui l'avait vue grandir. Ou peut-être pas. L'endroit où elle avait été élevée était mort deux ans plus tôt, dans un nuage de fumée et dans la chaleur du feu. Plus elle y songeait, plus elle sentait l'excitation monter en elle. Elle allait passer l'examen d'entrée des SeeD! Elle allait réaliser son rêve!  
  
Ce soir-là, lorsque l'avion de Balamb se posa près du Garden, Aryan empoigna ses valises, qui contenaient le peu de possessions qu'elle avait accumulé depuis deux ans - Ain, bien sûr, des vêtements civils, des uniformes et quelques magazines d'armement. Tout le reste était parti en fumée.  
Darie s'avança et, pendant un instant, Aryan craint qu'elle vint l'enlacer - elle détestait toute forme de contact physique. Mais Darie se contenta d'esquisser un salut militaire, auquel Aryan répondit.  
  
« N'oublie pas de présenter tes respects à Selphie quand tu sera là-bas. N'oublie pas qu'elle est notre héroïne locale. »  
  
Aryan se souvenait un peu de Selphie avant son transfert à Balamb. Elle parlait fort et vite, sautillait partout comme une puce et avait une énergie inépuisable. Du point de vue militaire, elle n'était pas très forte et c'était son statut d'organisatrice du Festival du Garden qui lui avait permis d'être mutée avant Aryan. Cette dernière l'avait toujours un peu jalousée pour cette raison, d'ailleurs.  
  
« Je n'y manquerai pas », dit-elle, cependant.  
  
Darie hocha la tête en signe d'adieu et Aryan posa un pied sur la marche de l'avion. Une vague d'excitation la secoua et, dans le noir, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Fini, l'ennui mortel de Trabia! Sa nouvelle vie commençait maintenant. 


End file.
